


ANYTHING FOR YOU

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****WARNING*** NO HAPPY ENDING HERE, JUST TORTURE RAPE AND ABUSE **<br/>THE UNDERAGE PART IS PAST NOT CURRENT, A MEMORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANYTHING FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2012

****WARNING*** NO HAPPY ENDING HERE, JUST TORTURE RAPE AND ABUSE  
  
  
ANYTHING FOR YOU  
Itachi cupped Sasuke to him; his lips sucked and nibbled the young nin’s sensitive neck and even as his breaths grew fast he did not raise his head. His erection spearing with rapidly escalating strength further into Sasuke’s body as his younger sibling stared up at the ceiling, occasionally wincing as his Aniki’s engorged length hammered into him, jarring his breath out and bringing excruciating spasms. Itachi didn’t notice, lost in the pleasure, he fucked his brother harder and moaned his enjoyment. Sasuke concentrated on drawing strained breaths, knowing it would be over soon, and trying not to clench his muscles against the unrelenting assault of Itachi’s cock.

  
Itachi’s strokes became more forceful and irregular as he neared his climax and Sasuke had to fight the urge to tense as the unrestrained rams of his dick sent waves of pain through him. Then Itachi grunted loudly as he thrust powerfully deep into his younger sibling’s body groaning his pleasure as he climaxed, his gratified moan covered the muted gasp Sasuke made at the sharp spike of agony it caused to pierce through him. Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke for a few minutes, the heavy weight of his brother pressing down on him as Sasuke’s muscles cramped around the source of his ‘discomfort’. Sasuke was grateful Itachi was soft now; it was over...

  
Itachi rose up, withdrawing from his body, and Sasuke’s breath caught at the unexpected surge of agony that movement brought. Itachi had been rougher than ever before. His Aniki smiled down at Sasuke and kissed his lips before rising from the bed totally oblivious to Sasuke’s pain. “Come on let’s shower. We got to go meet Orochimaru... we can do this again later.”

  
Sasuke swallowed cautiously and faked a smile, “Be right there, go ahead and start your shower...”  
Itachi nodded, and walked out of the room totally clueless of how jolts of pain surged through Sasuke’s body... _'We can do this again later'_. Sasuke wanted to cry... it wasn’t over, it would never be over. His brother would continue to do that to him again and again; day after day. He closed his eyes in despair, no matter how many times it happened it didn’t hurt any less... Sasuke remembered the first time...  
  
_(Past)_

_Nervously Sasuke stiffened a bit; this wouldn’t be bad. Itachi wouldn’t hurt him. Sasuke whimpered then cried out in pain and pleasure as Itachi sucked on the head of his cock and pushed a finger into his body. Sasuke gasped, “It hurts Itachi.”_  
  
Itachi didn’t reply just took Sasuke’s erection to the base causing Sasuke to moan in rapture then yelp in pain as Itachi’s finger pushed into rest fully in his body.  
  
Itachi slipped up to the head of Sasuke’s penis and his tongue flicked it as he drew on the tender flesh seductively. Sasuke couldn’t stop his pleasured keen; his hips bucked. Itachi angled his hand so that as Sasuke’s hips came to rest it was solidly down on his finger driving it in as deep as possible into his body.  
  
Sasuke whimpered and squirmed as Itachi’s finger slowly withdrew then pressed in again. “Itachi please!” Sasuke whined, “It hurts so badly!” Sasuke felt Itachi’s finger draw back and then press uncompromisingly forward once more and his muscles seized around it.  
  
Itachi’s lips grazed Sasuke’s as he murmured, “You have to relax... you’ll enjoy it if you relax.” Itachi’s finger slowly pumped again as Sasuke tried to obey and relax, but it was impossible; his body fought against the pain even if he didn’t want it to.  
  
Itachi’s finger slipped out then Sasuke felt a searing pain as something wider pressed in. Sasuke arched and struggled in panic. The pain stopped, but the thicker object did not withdraw. “Shhh... Sasuke... it’s ok... just take a deep breath.” Itachi urged.  
  
Sasuke drew a ragged breath, he could feel his cheeks damp with tears and his body spasm as Itachi placed soft kisses along his neck and shoulders. “Breathe Sasuke... its ok.” Sasuke took another shaky breath. “We’re almost there...” Itachi soothed.  
  
Sasuke shivered uncontrollably he knew the thicker object penetrating his body was only two of Itachi’s fingers, but they felt huge. Itachi pressed further in and although tears trailed down his cheeks, Sasuke didn’t thrash or try to move away.  
  
“Good otouto.” Itachi crooned affectionately his other hand caressing Sasuke’s cheek. The fingers began sliding back then pressing deep as Sasuke bit his lip to stop his cries. Just as the pain started to lessen slightly Itachi’s fingers slipped out. Sasuke quivered and wished it was over, but it wasn’t... Itachi was going to put his penis there now...  
  
Sasuke’s body throbbed in pain... and for several seconds, Sasuke thought about rolling off the bed and running... but he didn’t.  
  
Itachi kissed his brow tenderly and rolled him over on to his stomach. “Sasuke just relax...” Itachi slipped a pillow up under his little brother’s hips, and then he felt Itachi covering him with his body, almost protectively. His arm slipped under Sasuke’s body to wrap around his chest and hold him firmly to his chest.  
  
Then the young boy felt an agony worse than anything he ever experienced before, it felt like he was being split open, and he couldn’t even draw the breath to scream. The horrible endless pain speared relentlessly far into his body deeper than he imagined something could and by the time it stopped Sasuke was seeing spots before his eyes, he’d held his breath too long, Sasuke drew a big breath and wailed “Itachi!” before sobbing so hard it shook his whole body.  
  
“Shh... Sasuke. Shh... it’s ok... I promise it gets better from here.” Itachi purred rubbing his chest with the arm that was still wrapped around Sasuke’s body and kissing the back of his neck tenderly...  


(Present)

  
It hadn’t gotten better and now, although he’d learned how to relax the muscles, his brother had merely started fucking him more roughly... so it hadn’t gotten any less painful. However, he was resigned to it. It brought Itachi pleasure and that was the only thing that mattered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke never imagined he’d end up like this. He'd become a slave… it had started only days after they had arrived to stay with Orochimaru; first hints then barely veiled threats, now Orochimaru had a hold over him. A loathsome control that everyone, including his brother remained ignorant of...and no one would believe. Orochimaru held Itachi’s life in his hands… any resistance and the merciless sannin would kill his brother, take his body for his own. Sasuke couldn’t ever deny the repulsive man; his brother’s life was too precious to him, the only person that mattered. Itachi was his life and he’d do anything to protect him, no matter how appalling. Still it filled him with alarm whenever Orochimaru summoned him for a ‘lesson’ and revulsion whenever he had to meet the sadistic psychopath’s eyes... let him touch or humiliate him. Every time it was worse than the time before... but for Itachi he would give anything. He would do anything for the man he loved more than life... he had no choice but to do as he was ordered.  
  
Sasuke’s heart drummed so violently it felt as if his chest would break from the pounding of it against the cage of his ribs, this time felt different. Something in the summons was ominous; he couldn’t say what but it gave him a chill. It wasn’t just that he’d ordered Sasuke to come only in a robe… Orochimaru had asked for him to come in a robe before... it was more than that, although the memory of the last time still haunted him. The sick bastard had him stand for hours fully nude while a multitude of his snakes, many venomous, slid over his body... to his shame their tongues and silky skin arousing him. He had been unable to move or pull away, not even flinch, no matter where they investigated. There wasn’t an inch of flesh that had not felt their explorations, and many times he feared one would crawl inside his body.  
  
The sardonic smile Orochimaru had as Sasuke entered the room was all the conformation he needed... this was going to be bad, worse than anything he’d yet endured. Sasuke reluctantly obeyed the order to disrobe and stood bare before his ‘master’. The serpentine tongue slipped like a slimy tentacle out to lick Sasuke’s lip, and the revolting eyes slid down his body pausing to rest on his genitals as his tongue slowly slithered lower encircling Sasuke’s body then brushing over the cheeks of his ass before retreating. The malevolent gaze returned to Sasuke’s face; it had taken on a speculative quality that made Sasuke’s mouth go dry, and he felt the color drain from his face. What was Orochimaru thinking? The twisted monster couldn’t want to fuck him… he couldn’t... no, the thought filled him with terror... From the mockery in the evil man’s haunting tone, it was clear he knew what Sasuke was thinking. “A little sacrifice for what you want... it’s a fair trade...” His eyes had slit pupils now and from the vulgar look in Orochimaru’s ruthless eyes, it was evident it wouldn’t be Orochimaru’s human form fucking him Sasuke’s heart froze at the look on his face before resuming beating harder than before.  
  
“I... I can’t do this...” Sasuke begged.  
  
Orochimaru shrugged and taunted maliciously, “Then let him die... he will die, have no doubt of that...”  
  
“No… please.” Sasuke averted his eyes his whole body trembled as he added, “No… master, I will do whatever you ask. Orochimaru’s obscene gaze drifted appraisingly over Sasuke’s bare flesh again. “Over there and kneel.” Orochimaru’s tone was smug as he waved Sasuke over to kneel on the rug before him. Sasuke wanted to ask why Orochimaru was doing this, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like the answers, so he remained silent and tried to pretend the quaking of his body was from the frigid air in the room. Without pause or any warning, the vile being picked up a knife from his desk and circled Sasuke slowly. The first light stroke of the knife felt almost cold followed by stinging pain... but the first was only one of many until Sasuke's skin was dripping blood from many shallow cuts, then as before the reptiles appeared as if they could hear the call of their ‘master’. Sasuke prayed this would be it; he could bear the abhorrent serpents. He could almost be thankful for them, if it meant Orochimaru wasn’t going to fuck him. Orochimaru stood back once more a predatory cruel smile curved his lips. The piercing intensity of his abnormal gaze did not waiver, as the snakes began slipping over Sasuke's slick body, they became covered in his blood, writhing and probing the cuts with foul tongues. Orochimaru’s mouth parted as he panted softly it was clear the older nin was highly excited by the sight... whether it was the sight of the blood or the bloody serpents Orochimaru’s dick had grown to a prominent staff beneath his clothes. Sasuke was so distracted by the snake’s movements that the sight of the Sanin before him, his massive swollen length now exposed, brought a frightened gasp. An opportunity Orochimaru took advantage of, quickly cupping the dark-haired boy's head and driving his erection into rest sheathed in the younger Nin’s throat, his muscles contracting around it frantically. Sasuke jerked as if to get away and felt long sharp teeth pierce his inner thigh, the venom burning through his veins. Orochimaru drew back slightly and chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn’t move... they don’t like it when you move. Luckily, that one’s venom will not kill you… at least not in that minute, amount.” He then forced his cock through the resistant muscles to rest once more in Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged and fought his desire to yank back, his throat muscles convulsing around the thick blockage and saliva trailing down his chin to mix with the blood of his torso. As his vision grayed, he unconsciously tried to twist away, the repugnant fingers tightened in his hair and the last thing he felt was the rush of a warm liquid down his throat and the searing heat of venom as his body was repeatedly bitten by the agitated snakes.... then darkness.  
  
Sasuke woke as always, in his bed, with no sign that it had been anything but a dream, no pain, no blood... nothing. Itachi walked in their bedroom door and at seeing Sasuke ‘still in bed’ teased. “Come on you can’t sleep the entire day away! You’re going to have to train if you ever want to be strong like me.”  
  
Sasuke nodded quietly and slipped from the bed rapidly dressing and firmly trying to suppress the horror and distress he felt inside. It had been real... no matter how it looked it had really happened. Sasuke resisted looking for the snakebites... they wouldn’t be there. Itachi stopped as they started out the door his warm gentle hand resting on Sasuke’s shoulder as he asked, “Is everything ok Otouto?” Sasuke nodded and gave a false smile. Satisfied Itachi lifted his hand and they continued down the hall. “Sasuke you got lucky Orochimaru has agreed to train you... he’s one of the best and I want you to have the best.” Sasuke looked up at his beloved Aniki, trying to suppress his tears his voice was husky as he nearly pleaded. “Why can’t you train me?” Itachi gave the younger Nin a poke in the forehead, just as he had as long as Sasuke could remember; it became a gesture of deep love. “I have missions I have to run; sometimes I may be gone for several days. Why?” Sasuke nodded and averted his eyes as they continued out to the training field. “No reason... I’ll just miss you.” He couldn’t tell Itachi why... he had no choice. Itachi laughed affectionately and ruffled his brother's hair, with that the conversation ended.  
  
Itachi was on a mission for Orochimaru… would be gone for several days. In spite of the irrationality of his thoughts, Sasuke hid in their room, not daring to go out even to eat, he filled his empty belly with water and prayed Orochimaru wouldn’t send for him. However, all his prayers didn’t change a thing. The knock came on his door and the scroll outside held their depraved host's orders. Sasuke swallowed dryly once more wanting to run, to hide… but there was no doubt Orochimaru would carry through on his threat… and he’d never see Itachi…at least not the Itachi he loved. No matter what he did it could not hurt like the thought of loosing Itachi. Sasuke gathered a shaky breath, “YOU WILL COME BARE. NO ROBE.” Bare… he was to walk the halls without a single scrap of cloth, the drafty stone tunnel to Orochimaru’s office. Sasuke shuddered as he striped then walked out the door his face averted and blazing hot with shame, he walked the hall. He could feel the servant's eyes, in them there was no sympathy. Sasuke reached the door and pressed the latch eager to at least escape the judgmental gazes, but the door was locked. Sasuke's heart beat faster and he had to try twice before his voice was loud enough to carry. “Master I am here.” “Kneel by the door and wait; I have more pressing matters to see to before our time together.” Sasuke knelt on the coarse stone floor waiting, the sound of people's footsteps as they passed made him cringe but his eyes never left the door. They thought he came to their master freely. They didn’t know… no one did. Sasuke’s shame made his stomach roll and for the first time in days Sasuke was glad he hadn’t eaten. The door opened and Orochimaru looked down with a perverse smile, “So eager…” his fingers traced Sasuke’s cheek in what others would find an affectionate gesture but Sasuke understood, there was no affection, no compassion in the man before him… only cruelty. “Come.” Orochimaru waved into the room with a graceful fluid gesture. Sasuke rose and entered; the door closed as Orochimaru returned to the center of the room.  
  
“Come over here, bend over the desk… spread your cheeks and show me your eager hole.” Orochimaru’s eyes glittered contemptuous and inhuman in their bestial lust. “Show me that dirty orifice you want so badly for me to fill… stuff until your belly is distended with it… until you are so full the cum fills every part of you.”  
  
Sasuke’s throat went dry, and his fists clenched so tight he could feel the blood starting to run from where his finger nails were cutting into his palms… the thought left him feeling so violated. He just couldn’t… No... No, he’d never wanted that before! Sasuke averted his eyes, his voice a rough husky whisper... “I don’t like being fucked.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Orochimaru’s voice was cold... hard... vicious. It was clear he’d heard him but was demanding Sasuke say it again. Sasuke wasn’t sure he could, his eyes filled with tears as he gazed at the floor in front of his feet, and he felt the tears spill over and trail down his cheeks as he whispered very softly. “I don’t want to be fucked... please.”  
  
Orochimaru crossed the room so swiftly that it would have been shocking to anyone who didn’t know him... Sasuke only blanched as Orochimaru’s hand flew up to grab his chin. “Can you tell me then... what good are you? You’ll never be strong like your brother.”  
  
Orochimaru hadn’t raised his voice, and yet his anger broadcasted blatantly, his scorn... Sasuke couldn’t reply he just waited for the tears trickling down his cheeks to drip off his jaw to the floor.  
  
Orochimaru wasn’t satisfied he arrogantly tilted his head up and demanded “What use are you?”  
  
When Sasuke still was unable to reply he released him with a sneer, “That’s right, no use at all... you are an object... a thing and when I have no more use for you then you should pray that someone else will!”  
  
Sasuke turned, and he could feel the mercurial sannin study him as he bent over the table and waited, praying he hadn’t infuriated Orochimaru enough to cause the insane man to tear him, but knowing even if he had that Orochimaru probably would have anyway. Itachi didn’t know; his brother liked Orochimaru... he didn’t know the price Sasuke paid.  
  
Sasuke cried out and sunk his teeth into his arm trying to stop his scream as something much wider than a cock was plunged into him, Sasuke closed his eyes unwilling to look, if he didn’t know, then he wouldn’t have to know what Orochimaru had raped him with every time he walked into the room and saw it.  
  
The overwhelming pain surged through him as the object was driven in further and Sasuke screamed around where his teeth had sunk into his arm, that small abuse not even recognizable past the horrendous agony of his body. Sasuke sobbed between shrieks of pain as the object was shoved all the way into him, the blood flowed in rivulets down his legs in a steady stream, and Sasuke wondered if Orochimaru had decided to kill him...  
  
The item withdrew slightly, and then slammed deep... Sasuke screamed in agony as the object shredded his body... and blessed unconsciousness over took him. When he woke later he was in their room, Sasuke looked around and the door opened and Itachi strolled in and sat down on the bed. "I heard you over did it at practice today... it’s a good thing Orochimaru has a medic, he fixed you right up, says a little rest is all you need, and you’ll be up and training again soon.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears, he was alive... as long as Orochimaru had him to ‘train’ Itachi was safe... Sasuke closed his eyes weary in so many ways... he wanted it to be over, he wanted to die... but he couldn’t if he died no one would protect Itachi. Sasuke closed his eyes in hopeless despair.  
  
“Hey you are ok?"  
  
Sasuke nodded; he didn’t trust himself to speak for several moments then whispered, “I’m tired. I need to rest.” Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over at his beloved brother. “Please stay near... be careful.”  
  
Itachi laughed dryly, “There’s nothing here that could hurt me... rest now. I’ll be back later.”  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
The next mission came all too quickly, as he watched his brother leave, he could barely contain the terror welling up in him… he’d tried the only thing he could last time, hiding in desperation but this time, he held no hope Orochimaru would ‘forget’ him if he remained in his room… either way it didn’t matter, Itachi had barely left when the order came. Once more, naked he reluctantly left the safety of their room and walked down to his ‘master’s’ main room hoping that this was not the time he’d be forced to let the immoral serpent man fuck him. It was only after entering that Sasuke knew what game the repulsive being was planning, and he tried to bolt from the room. One of the five naked and aroused men standing inside the room easily caught his arm. Tossing Sasuke violently against a table edge. The impact drove the air from his lungs, and the large man’s huge hand pinned Sasuke’s head to the table even as his thick cock stabbed through his tight muscles and into his body before he had time to even draw a full breath. Sasuke’s wails and the sound of Orochimaru’s chuckles filled the next 20 minutes as each of the men repeatedly raped him. By the time the last had finished and left him blood and cum had run down Sasuke’s pale legs to pool at his feet.  
  
Sasuke fought against blacking out but felt his knees buckle. His devastated body hitting the floor solidly as Orochimaru stood over him and laughed. He woke several hours later in his bed, as always no sign remained. However, it didn’t matter he was violated, defiled. He'd been used… had their cum in his body… running to the bathroom, he dry vomited, but it didn’t help his nausea.  
  
Even without a mark or sign remaining he felt defiled, impure, he’d never be clean again no matter how much he bathed and scrubbed. Walking to the shower, he turned it as hot as possible welcoming the fiery bite of the scalding water, and he wept as his hands scrubbed frantically at his skin as if he could somehow scour the memories of their hands pawing all over him and defiling every where they touched just as their cocks desecrated his body. Welts appeared and turned to abrasions but the memories could not be excised.  
  
Several days passed, blissful days, although the sex with his brother was awful, it was a pain he’d gladly bear to have his brother safe and well… then that ideal time ended abruptly.  
  
“Otouto, I have to go. It won’t be for long I promise only a day or two.” Itachi rubbed a soft finger along Sasuke’s chin, and for the first time ever, whispered. “Be good.” Then kissed him and walked out the door.  
  
The summons came not moments after Itachi left… the order did not seem so bad. It didn’t require him to walk naked through the hall, the fact it asked for nothing alarming, just for him to come was more ominous than a cruel order… he had no idea what Orochimaru had planned, and no choice but to go.  
  
His soft knock on Orochimaru’s door was greeted with a calm and almost indifferent invitation to enter, then the command. “Kneel.” As he sank to his knees, his head bowed he felt relief that the pale man wasn’t about to repeat the ‘events’ of their last meeting. Orochimaru circled Sasuke, his finger nail tracing a line down first one cheek then the other. “Well… yes you are not ‘all the way filled’… as I had promised you… but I can take care of that.” Long claw like fingers tangled in Sasuke’s hair, yanking his head up. He barely registered the rigid length of Orochimaro's penis before it was thrust into his mouth subsequently brutally down his throat. The demented Sannin held Sasuke’s head to his groin as he fucked Sasuke’s mouth, pausing for periods just short of affixation before withdrawing enough for the smaller man to drag a tortured breath in, gagging as he gulped air, then the enormous dick slipped deep into throat once more…. It was during one of these brief gasps for air that Sasuke saw his brother, the revulsion and outrage on his face. Sasuke couldn’t even form words but weakly struggled, when Itachi had turned and stormed out of the room he tried to rise and chase after him only to have Orochimaru push him back down on his knees lace his fingers through his hair and return to fucking his mouth with savage rams of his cock until he’d cum then threw Sasuke away from him “I’m done with you now... you can go to him if he wants you... but I’m thinking he won’t.”  
  
Sasuke staggered to his feet running out the door and down the hall praying Itachi was in their room and not gone. As he ran he wiped at the blood and cum that stained his chin.  
  
Sasuke burst into their room and saw Itachi, he looked like he’d been pacing the room, and he was furious. “You needed to be fucked so badly?! You let him use you,” Itachi hissed his voice thick with loathing. “I didn’t know I was giving my love to a whore!”  
  
“I was trying to protect you.” Sasuke pleaded desperately. “Orochimaru threatened to have you killed! Itachi please!”  
  
Sasuke reached out and Itachi roared, “Don’t! Don’t touch me... you’re nothing but a worthless slut! How many others have you allowed inside you while deceiving me into thinking I was the only one?! Did you tell them you loved them too?!"?  
  
“No! Itachi no, I only love you... I was trying to protect you!” Sasuke groveled despondently, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I want to make it up to you please! Anything! Itachi please!” Sasuke sobbed brokenly. “I need you, only you. Please don’t push me away... don’t hate me.” Sasuke collapsed to the floor and wept heartbroken by the loss of the sole thing that mattered in the world to him... Itachi’s love.  
  
Itachi stalked out of the room, his every stride full of his repressed fury.  
  
Several hours later when Itachi walked back into the room his eyes rested on Sasuke. His once beloved brother had run out of tears but hadn’t moved from where he’d dropped, nothing mattered if he couldn’t have Itachi’s love.  
  
Itachi walked past Sasuke and sat on the bed looking at him; his face was glacial... empty of the love Sasuke once saw shining in his eyes, his tone was caustic. “You didn’t trust in me enough to even protect myself, you thought you had to protect me... you kept it all secret from me... giving yourself willingly to others and tainting what we had.”  
  
Sasuke rose to his hands and knees and crawled over to place hesitant kisses on his feet and legs. “Please don’t push me away...” Sasuke whimpered hopelessly, he expected to be kicked, but even if he was he would continue to come back to place kisses on Itachi’s feet as long as he could move. “I will do anything for you...”  
  
“I don’t want anything from you!” Itachi snarled moving away from Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke rose to his feet and took the kunai from his pouch; he placed it beside Itachi and knelt once more before him. “Then kill me...” Sasuke replied despondently, dipping his head to look at the floor. “I have no reason to live.”  
  
As Itachi threw the kunai at the wall, Sasuke didn’t even flinch, he was ready to die, all the pain would end and there would be nothing. The whistle of the sharp object past his ear and not across his throat brought only despair. “I won’t kill you.” Itachi replied bitterly.  
  
“Then I will kill myself.” Sasuke replied reaching over his shoulder and drawing the kunai from the wall; he attempted to draw it across his throat. Sasuke gave a sob when Itachi’s hand whipped out and caught it before it pierced his flesh. “Don’t. Please let me die, there’s nothing here for me anymore.” Sasuke whispered hot tears slid down his cheeks, and his gaze remained on the floor unable to meet the hatred in Itachi’s eyes.  
  
Itachi cupped Sasuke’s chin viciously and raised his face to look at him. “You would die if you cannot have my love?” Itachi asked harshly.  
  
Sasuke sighed, “It was all I had... the only reason I lived.”  
  
“Then you cannot die... I don’t want you to.” Itachi stated his voice empty once more. Itachi tightened his grip painfully, but Sasuke didn’t make a sound as his wrathful grasp pulled Sasuke up to beside him. Itachi released his grip, and Sasuke felt Itachi’s arm draw him close his lips brushed Sasuke’s ear as he whispered, “You tore my heart out. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.”  
  
In spite of Itachi’s words, his arm held Sasuke pressed gently to him, and Sasuke cried tears of gratitude... Itachi wasn’t going to push him away.  
  
The next several days Itachi didn’t speak to him, Sasuke would often find Itachi looking at him his eyes steely and cruel... but at night, he cupped Sasuke to his side. They didn’t fuck... Itachi didn’t kiss him... only occasionally run his fingers gently over Sasuke’s face.  
  
On the fifth day Itachi spoke, they were in the main room and Itachi simply looked at Sasuke and said, “Follow me.” Sasuke scrambled to immediately follow, his chest tight and goosebumps spring up all over his body as Itachi led him into a bedroom, it wasn’t theirs and although Sasuke had never been in it before he immediately knew it was Orochimaru’s. Sasuke’s head dropped, and he stood beside Itachi his eyes on the floor. What was Itachi going to do... what was he going to say?!  
  
Orochimaru walked in and neither Itachi nor Orochimaru spoke, Itachi’s hands began removing Sasuke’s clothes. Sasuke shook, was Itachi going to have Orochimaru fuck him? Sasuke’s eyes dampened with tears. He didn’t want anyone but Itachi touching him, but if Itachi wanted this, he would do anything he wished.  
  
When Itachi had stripped him, he stood quietly looking at the floor then he felt Itachi’s hand take his, their fingers interlaced like they used to... and his heart soared, anything his brother wanted he would give as long Itachi stayed with him. Timidly he glanced up at his Aniki, but his dark eyes showed no emotion. Itachi drew Sasuke up to kneel on the bed. “Part your legs.” Itachi said his voice soft but still the wintry hint remained.  
  
Sasuke knelt on the bed his legs parted as a nude Itachi cupped his body from the front and then a naked and aroused Orochimaru from the back.  
  
As Itachi sank flush with Sasuke’s body, he felt Orochimaru’s erection nudge his already stuffed hole; he shivered and panted making pleading whimpers. His body felt impossibly full, stretched until it could give no more and Orochimaru was barely pushing in. Itachi’s hands rested on Sasuke’s shoulders bracing him and giving ‘reassurance’.  
  
As the head of Orochimaru’s cock pushed through the ring of muscles, Sasuke gave a terrified yelp, his whole body shaking in panic and his hole burning horrendously, stretched unbearably taut by the tremendous girth of the rigid staffs impaling him. Itachi cupped his chin firmly, “You can do this, just relax.” Although his tone remained flat and stony, and his eyes glittered as if mocking the words he’d once said, it was so like the things Itachi used to say to him…. Sasuke drew a ragged breath and nodded apprehensively, although he’d sworn, he’d do anything it felt like they were going to rip him wide open, but his brother wouldn’t do something like that, Itachi loved him. He panted, forcing his muscles to loosen, the pain of his taut hole fading a slight bit, but the terrifying ‘full’ sensation remained.  
  
Orochimaru shoved his engorged length ruthlessly deeper Sasuke could feel the spear of his dick piercing mercilessly into his body; the motion tore him, the now bloody entrance easing its brutal invasion. Itachi caressed Sasuke’s cheek and gave him a savage, unforgiving kiss, covering his anguished whimpers. Sasuke was now rooted, pinned between them helpless to even writhe at the abuse. Orochimaru gave a sadistic chuckle his hands joined Itachi’s on Sasuke’s shoulders and clenched maliciously it was the only warning Sasuke got as Orochimaru thrust his hips forward burying his cock fully in Sasuke’s unprepared body.  
  
Sasuke cried out in agony, tears slid down his cheeks as he tore and his muscles seizing. Itachi’s hand tilted Sasuke’s face up to look at him. Itachi’s eyes were without love or compassion even as his finger swept slowly over Sasuke’s cheek. His arms wrapped around Sasuke tightly in a 'hug', and Orochimaru’s unyielding arousal slipped back and then slammed viciously into his ravaged passage; Sasuke wailed but was unable to move even if he’d wanted to. Sasuke whimpered desperately as he felt Orochimaru’s dick slip back again then the searing agony as he rammed deep once more, Sasuke could feel blood trickling down his thighs and dipped his head forward to rest against Itachi’s chest sobbing and keening in pain as Orochimaru’s cock began powerfully driving far into his body like every barbaric plunge must embed his turgid flesh further in an attempt to cleave him in two. Itachi’s hands glided over Sasuke’s back and held him braced into every brutal slam of Orochimaru’s hips. As the blood made Orochimaru’s erection slick, Itachi drew back his hands resting heavily on Sasuke’s shoulders and covered by Orochimaru’s as Itachi joined Orochimaru in hammering into his body. Time lost meaning, all there existed was the ceaseless battering of their rock-hard lengths, and Sasuke grew too exhausted to cry out... eventually even the tears stopped as he became too numb with shock to comprehend the endless assault, he just knelt his torso pinned by the two nin, braced into the pounding of their cocks.  
  
Orochimaru made a low grunt and came; his cum leaking with the blood from Sasuke’s devastated body. Itachi withdrew and Sasuke made a shocked yelp, drawn out of his numb place by Itachi’s fingers grasping his hair and yanking him down then thrusting his bloody cum damp erection in Sasuke’s mouth. “Suck.” Sasuke attempted to focus and sucked faithfully upon Itachi’s penis gagging and gasping as Itachi pumped violently, rocking his younger sibling with the fierce rams and remorselessly fucking his mouth... then choking as Itachi drove the rigid length deeply into his throat and held him pressed into his cock as he climaxed.  
  
Itachi released Sasuke’s hair and he dropped onto the bed gasping, his lips ripped and his mutilated body streaming blood, and he trembled so greatly it was making him dizzy. Itachi sat next to him and stroked his face lightly, “Sleep now.” Sasuke whimpered and closed his eyes too broken to care what was going on around him.  
  
When Sasuke woke he was in the bed, he and Itachi shared, Sasuke’s hand flew up to the unfamiliar weight around his throat and eyes widened in alarm. Sasuke cautiously moved and when he wasn’t in pain leapt up and raced to a mirror.  
  
Sasuke stared at the dog collar and sank down before the mirror in shock; a thick leather band locked around his throat... a pet... but whose. Itachi walked in and without a word clipped a lead on Sasuke’s collar. Sasuke looked up at Itachi terrified was he Orochimaru’s pet? Sasuke whispered, “Itachi.”  
  
Itachi turned and slapped Sasuke’s face so hard it nearly knocked him from his feet, and then resumed leading him. He could feel his face starting to swell and bruise even as Itachi led him into the sitting room and forced him to kneel at his feet as he sat.  
  
Sasuke knelt looking at the floor and praying he was Itachi’s... only Itachi’s, it wouldn’t be bad to be Itachi’s... as long as Itachi didn’t ‘share’ him again. Sasuke shivered.  
  
Orochimaru walked in and cupped Sasuke’s face his eyes studying the bruise then released him and walked over, poured two sake and handed one to Itachi. “I see our little bitch has angered you.”  
  
Sasuke’s heart fell, _‘our bitch’._  
  
“Hn.” Itachi grunted sipping his sake; his fingers dropped to thread softly through Sasuke’s hair, and as he looked down at Sasuke coldly his fist tightened painfully, “Our little bitch in heat.”

END


End file.
